Cœur Dégelé
by Jade Dragonisme
Summary: Notre histoire se passe après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, nous nous retrouvons au royaume de Vert Bois où Legolas est revenu après avoir chercher Aragorn. Mais, pour quoi ? Pour comprendre que Tauriel n'est pas revenue... Il se pose beaucoup de questions sur ses sentiments jusqu'au jour, il revoit Tauriel... Qu'est ce que Legolas fera-t-il ? Acceptera-t-il ses sentiments ?


Dans les fins fonds recoins de Vert Bois ou Mirkwood, un jeune elfe Sindarien regardait la voûte céleste. Il pensait à son amie d'enfance même si pour lui, c'était plus...

Ce jeune Sindarien possédait une magnifique chevelure blonde arrivant vers le milieu de son dos et des yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas de franche car ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière. Il mettait ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Il possédait également trois tresses. Une sur le côté droit qui portait du niveau des yeux au niveau de ses autres mèches et cela est pareil pour celle se trouvant sut le côté gauche et il en avait une dernière derrière sa tête. Celle-ci était créée en prenant deux mèches et en les tressant en milieu de sa chevelure et attaché par un élastique à la fin de celles-ci. Il portait encore sa tenue de garde qui était très simple. Elle était composée d'une tunique elfique noir, d'un pantalon noir et de bottes brunes elfiques. Sur sa tunique, au niveau des bras, il a des brassards de poignets bruns elfiques et parfois, sur ses épaules, avant-bras, il porte des petites parties d'armures en métal. Il porte une ceinture brune à sa taille où il peux mettre un arc ou des épées elfiques. Il en porte aussi une au niveau de son torse où il metson étui pour ses flèches, ses étuis de longs coûteaux.

Il était déjà 17h vu la direction du soleil malgré tout, un garde vint à sa rencontre.

-Sire Legolas ! Le Roi désire s'entretenir avec vous.

-Dites-lui que j'arrive.

Ce jeune elfe était belle et bien Legolas Vertefeuille. Son père était le roi du royaume de Vert Bois, Thranduil Vertefeuille. Si le roi demandait sa présence s'était sûrement car il voulait lui confier une importante mission étant qu'on était en fin d'après-midi. Legolas se dirigea donc vers la salle du trône et dès qu'il arriva, les deux gardes le laissèrent passer.

-Legolas. Ça fait maintenant 4 ans depuis la bataille à Erebor, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Adar.

Legolas regardait son père. Thranduil était assis sur son trône en bois. À chaque fois que Legolas le voyait, il ressentait une aura royal émanant de son père. Son père possédait une chevelure blanche. Tout comme Legolas, ses cheveux étaient ramenés derrière. Sa chevelure s'arrêtait dans le milieu de son dos et deux de ses mèches se trouvant devant ses oreilles, s'arrêtaient au début de son torse. Il portait sa tunique elfique argentée avec ses chaussures habituels. Il portait deux ou trois bagues à ses mains et sa couronne en bois avec des feuilles.

-Il y aura un important conseil qui va avoir lieu à Lothlórien. Il sera très important et c'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes.

-J'irai. Est-ce tout ?

-Oui et j'aimerais vraiment que tu commences à réfléchir à une femme, Legolas. Tu devras monter sur le trône, un jour ou l'autre. Il faudrais peut-être penser à chercher une elfe.

-J'y réfléchirai. Si vous voulez m'excuser

Legolas sortit laissant seul son père. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et y entra. C'était une chambre assez luxueuse pour les elfes Sylvestre. La chambre était grande mais assez simple. Le sol était du bois et les murs étaient d'une matière ressemblant à du béton. Son lit était assez grand pour deux et il était très douillet. Il y a une cheminée avec un antre pour faire du feu à gauche du lit et à droite, il y avait une fenêtre. À gauche de celle-ci, il y a une petite bibliothèque et à droite de la fenêtre, il y a un bureau. À gauche de la porte d'entrée, il y a une garde-robe où il met des tenues de gardes, des tuniques plus royales et des tenues plus princière. À gauche de celle-ci, il y a une salle de bain.

Legolas se déshabilla et enfila une tunique soyeuse pour dormir. Il s'endormit assez vite en pensant à son amie d'enfance.

Le lendemain, Legolas se réveilla en pensant à son départ et à ces 4 années de passé...


End file.
